Power Rangers: Ocean Charge - The Movie
Power Rangers: Ocean Charge - The Movie is a American film that serves as the direct continuation of the ''Power Rangers: Ocean Charge'' series. It sets a year after Ocean Charge and Spy Ops. It is directed and written by Talix. It features the return of the Oceanic Rangers, Gemini, the zords, Jake, Zoey, Max, and other surprise characters that appeared in the series. The film will feature new characters particularly new villains. Plot A year after defeating Necron in the Nexum dimension and saved Summer Cove, David, Tyler, Nathan, Rachel, and Allison have since lived normal lives. Some rangers are living their dreams while others are struggling to adapt in their new lives. However just as they thought they were finished with their ranger duties, things start to get weird when a mysterious visitor named Yana appears. Yana's arrival sparks a butterfly effect which will lead the Rangers to new adversaries out to find an ancient power and the one person who is the key to the power is Yana; then, a domestic threat looms for the rangers as their identities are being threatened yet again. With new danger and new threats, the Oceanic Rangers has to return to form in order to protect Yana, stop the stone warriors, prevent their identities, uncover the ancient power--while still adjusting to their lives. Summary TBA Cast Oceanic Rangers Allies *Gemini, the Rangers' mentor *Jake Hampton, the Rangers' best friend and former Tsunami Ranger *Alpha 8.5, destroyed in the series finale, but rebuilt brand new *Yana, an mysterious traveler who Nathan has feelings; she secretly holds the key to a ancient power -- NEW *Zoey, the Ranger's friend; Jake's girlfriend and owner of The Hut Cafe *Max, a Bulk and Skull-like friend and snooty reporter who always wants attention *Mr. Moore, Allison's father and CEO of Moore Industries *Tim, a hotel manager and a friend of Jake's -- NEW *Agent Wallace, a opportunistic agent who is out to ruin the Power Rangers after being responsible for sending Agent Brown -- NEW *Agent Potts, Agent Wallace's partner who helps Wallace in trying to nab the Rangers -- NEW Villains *General Sirius, the leader of a long forgotten race of warriors whose sole purpose is to find the "ancient power". **Commander Hardrack, the second-in-command of the stone warriors; the master **Lt. Vestin, the only female warrior and the most unpredictable, wild one of the group **Lt. Maxis, the young warrior and most agile. **Stoneraiders are Sirius's footsoliders made from the same magic that created the statue generals. (Near the climax, General Sirius will use all of his army to transform into a massive stone creature known as Sirius the Great) Zords *Oceanic Megazord **Shark zord **Whale zord **Seaturtle zord **Mantaray zord **Dolphin zord Supplment zords *Eel zord *Starfish zord *Pufferfish Zord *Squid zord -- NEW zord power Arsenal *Sea Cannon **Blazin' Blaster: Red ranger's primary weapon **Water Staff : Blue ranger's primary weapon **Terra Axe: Green ranger's primary weapon **Lighting Grips: Yellow ranger's primary weapon **Aerial Bow: Pink ranger's primary weapon *Atlantic Carrier: Hold all of the zords *Pacific Battelizer: Red ranger's upgraded weapon *Trench Armor: Ranger's upgraded suits Locations *Summer Cove **Mystic Cavern **The Hut Cafe **Titan Hotel **Moore Industries *Atlon - what was known as "Atlantis", a long lost world where it holds a unbelievable power with knowledge and strength; the key to open Atlon is the Necklace of Atlon which Yana carries around her neck. Soundtrack Category:Talix Category:Films Category:Power Rangers: Ocean Charge